


White Houses

by craftulet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Beer, Blow Jobs, Bungalow, Comfort/Angst, Cooking, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Making Out, No Dialogue, POV Third Person Limited, Party, Partying, Sketches, Surfing, The X Factor Bungalow, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftulet/pseuds/craftulet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horan. Malik. Payne. Styles. Tomlinson. The five boys decide to lease out a two-bedroom beach bungalow in 2015, in an AU where 1D never reached the success it has. Third person limited point of view focuses on Zayn. *Rated mature not for explicit smut, but for vaguely described continual sexual themes and heavy drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Houses

**Author's Note:**

> *Rated mature not for explicit smut, but for vaguely described continual sexual themes and heavy drinking.
> 
> *F/M sex is implied but is not central.

The two-bedroom beach bungalow was a little too small for them, they realized about three minutes into their rental period. However, it was too late to go back on the summer lease, and Zayn told the other boys that he would take the living room couch or the floor, as opposed to trying to separate the two still-blooming “bromances” that were alive and well even after all this time.

Niall and Liam had run off directly after they put their baggage away in their room, Liam promising to teach Niall to surf when they got back from grocery shopping. Zayn opted out of going along with them, and out of the surf lessons as well -- the boys didn’t need to know he still had no idea how to swim, did they? -- before disappearing into the attic to start sketching.

Louis and Harry also disappeared -- to where? Zayn had no idea -- but returned a few moments after Niall and Liam, the four of them putting away groceries like Zayn couldn’t hear them blathering on in the kitchen downstairs.

Sometime while out shopping for groceries, Liam and Niall had decided that it was absolutely necessary to buy way more alcohol than five guys could possibly drink, and to invite basically any hot girl they laid their eyes on to come visit the bungalow. So, Harry pulled his hair back into a bun, and they all got down to work at barbecuing or cooking some food.

Zayn appeared shortly before the party was set to start, and Louis decided his outfit just wouldn’t do. Shoving him up to the attic, which was where he’d laid out his things -- despite the room not having a bed, it had a nice view, and it was fairly airy for being so out of the way -- Louis quickly pulled a plain black v-neck shirt out of his bag, and told him to toss it on before he came back downstairs.

So, he peeled off the Adidas tee he’d been wearing, tossing it off into the corner to be cleaned up later when he came back upstairs, and made sure to close up the attic stairs before the party started. When he got downstairs, he realized they were quickly outnumbered at least two girls to one guy by the party arrivals… all of whom were, of course, female.

* * *

Two hours into the party, they were all fairly inebriated, playing spin the bottle and full-on making out with each other -- no matter who the bottle landed on. Zayn didn’t know any of the girls’ names, but they all seemed to flock to the other boys anyway, which made it a little easier for him. After a quick game of spin the bottle, Harry decided to turn on some music, and between he and Louis, all the dancing was accounted for. Louis even went as far as to scream various profanities at the others who weren’t going.

The girls started dancing moments later, and the bungalow gained a club vibe.

Liam shouted something into Niall’s ear that no one else could hear -- Zayn couldn’t even hear his own thoughts over the music, let alone anything anyone was saying -- and snort! Niall had to turn away from the group in the center of the bungalow’s living room, beer coming up through his nose as the group of them shouted.

Zayn realized he hadn’t said a thing since he volunteered to sleep on the floor that morning.

Niall ended up running off with a pretty young brunette girl with a deep Latin accent, and -- as the boys soon found out -- who took enjoyment in calling him “papi” during sex. They boys never saw her again when she stumbled out of the bungalow a few hours later, Niall not coming back downstairs -- though she appeared to have no complaints.

Liam seemed fairly disappointed when Zayn made eye contact with him a little while later, so he invited him up to the attic when he was about done with the party. Louis and Harry could handle the remaining three girls somehow, he was sure of it, so off the two of them went.

Both of them drunk out of their minds, they kissed each other even though they both tasted entirely like a bar. Zayn stopped him before it turned into anything more.

Liam went back downstairs.

The pretty blonde that had been hanging onto him all night was loud during sex, too.

* * *

The beach was an important facet in the visit to the bungalow, even though it was only for a few weeks at the end of the summer. Sometime around three in the morning a few weeks later, Niall had come out of the bungalow with a couple of beers, the two of them drinking themselves into such a stupor that Zayn admitted to him what had happened with Liam.

Niall was supportive, and not as judgmental as he thought. He’d almost thought that Niall would be homophobic about the situation, but he was nice. Zayn didn’t notice until the sun came up that he was wearing a bright red polo, nearly the same color that he felt his cheeks were when Niall pecked him on the mouth before he walked inside.

Louis and Harry admitted their relationship later that same day, and Zayn was thankful their bedroom was a basement suite and not on the first floor like Liam and Niall’s. He didn’t have to hear the loud sex if he closed himself up in the attic.

* * *

Two weeks before the end of the lease on the bungalow, Zayn went with Niall on a beer run into town. They parked the car in the driveway, looking over the beach, and drank their way through most of what they’d bought.

It was past midnight when Niall kissed Zayn again, and he didn’t stop Niall the way he had Liam.

The leather seats in the back of Niall’s car smelled like a gas station, but he was too focused on Niall’s hand down his jeans, was too preoccupied with the Irishman’s tongue between his teeth, to say anything until he stopped it from going any further.

* * *

Liam caught Zayn sleeping in the attic the next morning, invited him out to surf. Zayn explained that he still couldn’t swim. Liam gave him a hug and said he’d come back after.

He didn’t.

* * *

Niall came up to the attic while Louis and Liam were surfing. Zayn sketched him. The two of them sang some old songs. They didn’t have to get drunk to kiss this time. Zayn wanted to stop it from going too far. He wanked off Niall. Niall sucked him off.

Zayn stopped it.

* * *

The second to last day in the bungalow, Liam came up to talk to Zayn. He didn’t want to talk to Liam, he didn’t want to talk to Niall, he didn’t want to see the happy couple. He cried and told Liam he loved him.

Zayn didn’t stop Liam this time.

He wasn’t a virgin anymore.

* * *

The boys were asleep when Zayn packed up his things and went downstairs.

He walked a mile to the gas station where the taxi picked him up.

The note he left on the counter said “love you - you know who you are x.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my usual writing style, especially because I'm very dialogue-heavy, but it's a nice change, and I really do love it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
